Chance Decisions
by countrygirl-606
Summary: It's Taylor's birthday and everthing seems perfect except that one thing is missing...
1. Happy Birthday Taylor

**6 Months Later**

Taylor opened her eyes; the April sun sprinkled itself across her bedspread. She blinked a few times at the wooden ceiling of her cabin. She could hear the spring birds chirping outside her slightly open window. The sound of light morning traffic rumbled beyond the birds. Taylor rolled over and looked at her clock. 9:04. She didn't have to get ready for work until one.

She pulled the covers back over her head, groaning. Today was her 20th birthday and it was just like every other day. Ordinary, mundane. There were no balloons, no confetti, no presents and most of all no family. Well, she had Tori, but her brothers were probably half way across the nation by now. They wouldn't disclose their location whenever she called them, afraid that she might pack up and follow them again.

Which she wouldn't because, as much as she hated to admit it, they had been right, here she was living a normal life and she was happy. Although, one part was missing…Jeremy. Ever since their conversation last October, they had talked less and less. She hadn't seen him in over six months, she missed his cobalt blue eyes, his deep rumbling laugh…she just missed him.

Taylor had spent Christmas and New Year's with her brother's, Tori and her new friends from work, but most of all she spent her time missing him. She had been secretly hoping he would show up with a giant bouquet of flowers and that cocky smile on his face.

He hadn't come. She doubted he would show up for something as measly as her birthday. She sighed under the covers. Yeah this was going to be her best birthday ever.

She got to work early; the place was just clearing out from the breakfast rush. Whatever you would call the breakfast rush on a Thursday morning when most people were at work. Taylor tightened her apron and made sure she had a pencil and grabbed a new book off the shelf.

Tori came out of the kitchen and stared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Taylor raised a brow, "Working." She noticed her friend wasn't dressed for work, in jeans and a nice t-shirt.

"Is today April 6th?"

Taylor narrowed her eyes at her friend and boss, "Yeah why."

"Then what the hell are you doing at work on your birthday?"

Taylor's anger flared, "My brothers called didn't they?"

"Of course they did, and I'm glad, because you didn't even tell me," Tori explained, her voice becoming softer.

Taylor laid her hands flat on the long counter, trying to calm her anger.

"I'm sorry, Tori, I didn't think it was that important."

Now it was Tori's turn to be angry, "Not important, girl, it's your damn birthday. Now go home and get changed."

"Why?"

Tori was standing next to her now, "Because you and I have a date at the Gainesville mall."

Taylor smiled, then it faded as she thought of something. "Wait, who's gonna work for us?"

"Christi and Anita are working tonight. Now scat, you need to go change so that we can get rolling."

Taylor grinned, "You don't have to tell me twice." She hopped over the counter nimbly, grabbing her purse and she hurried out to her car.

The shopping trip had gone way too quickly and now they were already on their way back exhausted. Tori insisted that they stop at Just Jackie's for some pie, to celebrate. Taylor agreed not wanting the day to end.

Tori parked in front of the dark restaurant, the sun was setting behind it sending out a rainbow of beautiful colors. Taylor stopped to look at it for a second before Tori dragged her up the old wooden steps.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, as soon as Tori opened up the door.

Someone turned on the lights, and Taylor smiled seeing all her co-workers there and her brothers. She ran over to them as soon as she saw them. She flung her arms around Dean first, then Sam. They laughed.

"Happy birthday, Taylor," they said in unison.

"Happy birthday," everyone chorused after that.

The party took off after that, someone set the overhead speakers on a radio station and Taylor went around talking to her co-workers and her brothers. When she felt her phone vibrating she went outside to answer it.

"Happy birthday, Taylor!" the voices yelled through her phone. She laughed.

"Hey guys. Hi Sally."

"Howdy, darlin', are you having a good birthday?"

"Of course."

"We all wish you were here."

Taylor sighed, not wanting to choke up, "I wish I were too."

"When are you coming back darlin'?" Sally's voice was lower and Taylor could tell she'd moved away from the bar.

"I don't know, Sally."

It was quiet for a moment. Taylor wanted so much to ask her about Jeremy but she didn't know how. Finally she took a deep breath.

"Sally, how's Jeremy?"

"Why don't you call him up and ask him yourself."

Taylor sighed, "Because I haven't talked to him in forever and things feel weird between us now."

"Damn that boy, I'm gonna-."

Taylor laughed, "Don't do anything Sally I was just wondering." Taylor leaned against the creaky railing but turned around when she saw all the happy people talking at her party. Something pinched her heart; she put her elbows on the railing and looked out over the parking lot. She almost wished Sally hadn't called and dragged out all her feelings again.

"Well, he needs to talk to you Taylor."

"You can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do," Taylor replied, studying the chipped wood of the railing.

"I know for a fact that that boy loves you with all his heart and it's not right for him to hurt you like this," Sally stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, maybe he doesn't love me anymore," Taylor suggested. Her chest pinched again at the thought.

"Don't think like that dear, I'm sure he does."

"Okay," Taylor said, not believing her, but wanting to end the conversation before it went too far.

She heard the door creak open behind her, "Hey, everything okay?" It was Sam.

"Yeah," Taylor replied, "Sally just called; I'll be back in in a minute."

Sam nodded and closed the door.

"I gotta go Sally, I promise I'll call you soon," Taylor promised.

"You'd better or I'll come down there and kick your butt," Sally laughed after she said it. Taylor laughed with her.

"Bye."

"Bye, dear."

With that, Taylor slid her phone shut and stood in the cool night for a moment longer before heading back inside where, Tori was just lighting the candles on her cake.

When she had made a wish, and every one had gotten a piece Tori started handing her presents. They were nothing special, a necklace here, a bracelet there.

"Okay," Dean said, when she had opened all of them, "we have on last present for you, close your eyes and hold your hands out."

Taylor did as she was told, after a moment Dean set something heavy, furry and moving in her arms.

Her eyes popped open and the first thing she saw were chocolate brown eyes staring up at her. The Black lab puppy licked her face. She instantly fell in love with him.

She looked up at her brothers, "You got me a puppy?"

They shrugged, "We figure you needed some company now that you're living by yourself."

She jumped up and hugged her brothers, "This is the best birthday present ever!"

"What're you gonna name him?" Tori asked, coming over to pet him. He started to whine to be put down. Taylor put him on the floor and he walked around sniffing everything.

"Dean," Dean coughed. Sam elbowed him.

"Sorry Dean," Taylor said, she looked at the puppy once more deciding on a name, "I'm gonna call him Chance."

When she said the name he looked up at her and came lopping over.

"See," she said picking him up he already knows his name.

Taylor unlocked the door of her cabin for her brothers, were a little wobbly from their drinks. It was late now, Taylor had driven them back refusing to let Dean drive drunk. Taylor put Chance on the floor and let him sniff his new home. She saw something on the kitchen island. She went over and saw a new bag of Purina Puppy Chow with a note on it. The note said that there was a new dog bed upstairs a dog kennel in the laundry room and this bag of food to start off her puppy's life here. There was even a list of medical records; it looked like Chance had gotten his rabies shot and a check up recently. He was two and a half months old too; his birthday was even on there, February 18th. She put the note down and saw a collar next to it. It already had bone shaped tag on it, and there was space for the name to be inscribed, her number and address was on it already in case he got lost.

"You guys thought of everything didn't you?" Taylor asked her brothers, were swaying in the living room.

Dean pointed at Sam, "He did it." He slurred his words a little. Sam who was less drunk led Dean to the couch. Sam set himself up on the recliner. Both of them were asleep instantly. Taylor shook her head at them and went over to Chance who was sniffing Sam's foot. She wrapped the collar around his neck and tightened it just right as he nibbled on her hand. She went into the laundry room to grab blankets for her brother's, Chance followed. She put the blankets on her brothers, then picked up chance to let him out once before she went to bed her self. She went out the sliding door, went across the deck and set him out on the grass, where he sniffed and eventually peed.

Taylor checked her phone while she was waiting for him, there was nothing, no messages, no text messages. Jeremy must have forgotten. Or…she didn't want to think…he really didn't love her anymore. She saw Chance squat to empty his bowels and she praised him.

When they went back inside she filled a dish for his water, she decided even though it was late, she should feed him, she would set a schedule for him tomorrow. He gobbled his food down then looked at her asking for more.

"That's all for tonight buddy," she said picking him up again and bringing him and her lap top upstairs to her loft. She noticed the dog bed in the right of her bedroom right away; it had a giant blue bow on it. She took the bow off and threw it away. She set Chance there telling him it was time for bed. She undressed behind her wooden dressing separator that she had put against the railing of her loft for privacy. Chance watched her from his bed, looking tired. She threw on a pair of fleece bottoms and a baggy t-shirt before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth, Chance followed her.

As she was brushing her teeth he sniffed around the bathroom and then sat by her feet staring up at her. She couldn't help but fall in love with him every time she saw those liquid, chocolate, brown eyes. He wagged his tail. She quick went to the bathroom and then brought him back to his bed and set him there.

"It's bed time now." She gave him a long pet before crawling into her own bed realizing she wasn't tired. She turned on the TV, and turned down the volume. Then she turned on her laptop and started looking up training and care for labs.

A few minutes later she saw Chance walked over to the stairs and look down. He sniffed and whined but backed up not wanting to attempt them. He went into the bathroom next, Taylor was about to go in after him when he came back out. She didn't want him to poop or pee in her cabin yet. Then he came next to her bed and looked up at her. When she told him to go back to bed he just wagged his tail and cocked his head at her. She went back to her laptop.

When he barked, she jumped and shushed him. He just barked again.

"Oh fine," she said picking him up and putting him on the bed, "but just for tonight, then you need to sleep in your bed."

He just wagged his tell and nibbled on her hand. She laughed and set him down next to her on the comforter. He wanted to play and bit on her hand again. She set aside her research and turned off her laptop.

She played with him for a few minutes before he yawned and curled up beside her, falling asleep almost instantly. She smiled and petted his soft, little, sleeping body.

She looked at her silent phone, holding back tears. She felt really lonely all of a sudden. The feeling ate at her heart. She brushed it off turned everything off and curled up next to Chance.

It was only a few minutes before she started sobbing.

Sam and Dean left in the morning. They needed to get to the next hunt. Taylor was sad to see them leave again, but they both promised to call as they hugged her goodbye. Neither one of them mentioned hearing her sob last night, so she hoped they hadn't heard her.

Chance roamed around the front yard while Taylor watched her brothers drive away. Chance stopped when he saw a tall weed, he barked his puppy, high-pitched bark. Then swatted at it with his paw, Taylor stood there laughing at him.

Taylor took off that Friday and Saturday, and she always got Sunday's and Monday's off. So she took pretty much a week to started potty training Chance and training him otherwise with his food and to sit and lie down and heel on walks. He learned fast, and it stuck in his mind. By the end of the week he had learned and gotten down all those tricks so when she took him for a walk on Monday night, he was good about walking right next to her as he sniffed and peed. She took him down to the marina, and walked him near the water.

She was glad it was spring now, the weather warmer and the days longer. The winter just made her depressed, with the cold and short days. The weather was different in Missouri than it was in Minnesota, it had more a mind of it's own than Minnesota. The spring had been fast coming with some freezing days already and then some days reached close to sixty.

Taylor sat down on one of the benches across from the harbor. She watched the boats bob in the water. Chance was sniffing around her, when suddenly he jumped into the water. The spray hit her, dampening her clothes. Chance, paddled farther away as Taylor tugged on his leash still attached to his collar. She whistled and called for him, eventually he swam back with a stick he must have seen in the water. He came and dropped it at her feet. He barked for her to throw it again. She laughed at him and released his collar from the leash. She picked up the stick and threw it. He ran in after the stick.

She recalled the history of the Labrador Retrievers as hunting dogs, who, just as their name says, retrieved birds and other game.

Their game of fetch continued until Chance was tuckered out and he collapsed on the grass panting happily. Taylor sat back down on the bench watching as the sun slowly faded below the horizon.

Her thoughts somehow found their way back to Jeremy. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since her birthday. She was getting mad now, and refused to call him, why should she have to if he's the one that doesn't care. Then fine, she didn't care either.

She attached the leash back onto Chance's collar and started the short walk back home. The only problem about her not caring was that she still did. So much that it hurt her.

When she got home she released Chance who ran into the kitchen, it was time for food. She made him sit and stay before she gave him his food. She turned on the radio as she prepared dinner for herself.

"Now for a new song off of 3 Door's Down's newest album, this one's called, Your Arms Feel Like Home," the announcer called over the radio. As soon as Brad Arnold's voice came over the radio soft and slow, Taylor realized that the lyrics hit home for her. The first lyrics made her heart pinch painfully in her chest.

_I think I've walked too close to love  
And now I'm falling in  
There's so many things this weary soul can't take  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise  
The first time that I looked into your eyes_

Tears stung the back of her eyes as everything came out of her. All of what she was feeling right now came out into the words of the song.

_There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
'Cause it don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home  
Feel like home _

_  
_The tears came then, rolling down her cheeks, and the sobs caught painfully in her throat. She couldn't help but wish his arms were around her right now. That he was here with her.

_This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be  
But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me  
I know we both see these changes now  
I know we both understand somehow_

She knew that things had changed for them and that's why it hurt like this. She understood that things weren't going to be the same.

_There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home_

_(hold on, you're home to me)  
They feel like home  
(hold on, you're home to me)  
_

He was home to her and because he wasn't here she felt lost. Their time apart had finally gotten to her and now it all came out during this song. She loved him and couldn't be with him and because of that her heart broke right there. She slid slowly to the floor, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Chance came over and nudged her arm; she pulled him into her lap and hugged him close. The last thing she had to hold on to.

_There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home_

_They feel like home_


	2. Surprise

_Hey everyone! I know that it's been very, very long since my last story, and I apologize. Life has just been speeding crazily away from me. I had this written a long time ago, but didn't get time to put it up till now._ _I know that this chapter isn't the best, it's kind of long, and boring, but I promise they get better. Stay tuned!_

* * *

The sun sprinkled across Jeremy's linoleum floor as it rose slowly over the horizon. He went straight to the fridge pulled out the bottle of orange juice and poured himself a glass. He glanced at his watch quickly, finishing off the glass; he was going to be late for work. He went to grab his jacket off of the kitchen chair when he saw the date on the calendar. His feet rooted to the spot and his eyes stuck on the 6 glaring back out at him. The April page was blank except for a small inscription on the 6th. _Taylor's birthday_. He sighed heavily and sunk into the kitchen chair, rubbing his face. How could he have forgotten? He never forgot anything, especially when it came to Taylor.

He sighed again, his thoughts drifting back to the six months and plus that they had been apart. Every day had been filled with worrying and loss. A large part of his heart was missing and would always be until he was with her again. He knew she had settled in Missouri and had a normal job and sort of normal life again. Although her life would never be the same and neither would his, but she was trying and so was he. He realized what her and her brothers do is important, but he wanted her to be safe, and with that profession there was no guarantee.

Jeremy was glad she had chosen to take a break, but he wanted her back. His heart ached just thinking about it. He put his hand on his chest trying to rub the pain away. He tried to remember the last time she had called him; it had been at least a month ago probably longer. The conversation didn't last that long either, it was like neither of them had anything to talk about and then Taylor had had to get back to work. It also seemed like her new life was more important than the one that she left behind.

He felt his heart pinch painfully. He stood slowly, and looked one last time at the date. She wouldn't miss him, not with all her new friends, not like he missed her. He squeezed his eyes shut before putting on his light Carrhart and grabbing his car keys. He looked back at the calendar once more before sighing and closing the door.

The bad thing about having a relative as a boss is that they know when something isn't right. So when Ben Stone pulled his son away from a car to have lunch with him, Jeremy knew he was going to say something to him.

They went to the Subway down the road, usually they just head back to the garage but this time Jeremy's father insisted that they stay and have their lunch there, insisting that Matt and Reed could run the garage while they were gone. Jeremy got a pit in the middle of his stomach as soon as they sat down.

Ben took a bite of his foot-long subway club with bacon and looked at his son, who was avoiding his gaze.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush Jer, what's with you today?"

Jeremy dropped his sandwich and leaned back in the uncomfortable booth. He sighed and met his dad's eyes, "It's Taylor's birthday."

Comprehension dawned on his dad's face. "Oooh, I see. Why the hell are you sitting here talking with me then? Why aren't you down there, wishing your girlfriend a happy birthday?"

Jeremy leaned forward, bringing his hands together in front of him, he stared at his fingers. "It's complicated."

"Son, that's no reason to run scared."

Jeremy looked at his father, whose expression was empathetic. "I'm not running."

"But you're not doing anything either."

Jeremy's anger flared, "I don't need this." He started to get up before his dad stood in front of him, meeting his height down to the inch.

"Sit down boy, I'm not done yet," he demanded quietly. Jeremy knew this voice from when he was a kid and he knew it meant business. He sat back down glad that there were very few people in the restaurant.

When his father was settled back in his seat he looked over at his son, anger fading.

"I just want to help you son, you've been mopey ever since Taylor left. To be honest I miss the girl too, and I miss the man you were when she was here."

Surprised, Jeremy looked up to meet his father's gaze.

"Now tell me boy, why are you letting her slip from you fingers when she made you so happy."

Jeremy sighed for the hundredth time that day, "I'm not the one letting go, dad."

It was silent at the table for a second.

"Don't let her pull away Jeremy. If you love her like I think you do, don't let her pull away."

**Later that night**

"Dude what's up with you today?" Reed asked, taking a sip of his beer. Jeremy twisted his hands around his barely empty beer.

"Yeah, man you've been really quiet," Matt added. Jeremy looked from one of his friends to the other, old and new. He had been friends with Matt since high school when he started working at his dad's garage with Jeremy. Reed just started a month ago at the garage when he moved to St. Cloud to go to the University.

"I'm just tired," Jeremy answered, rubbing his hand over his face for effect.

"Okaayy," Reed said, taking another swig of his beer. Matt wasn't falling for it, as he studied his friend, but he didn't push any farther, knowing eventually Jeremy would talk about it.

Matt changed the subject, "So how's Taylor?"

Jeremy stiffened, and Matt knew he'd hit a nerve, "She's great," Jeremy said unemotionally.

"Yeah, how's that hot girlfriend of yours. When's she coming back so we can meet her?" Reed asked, slapping Jeremy on the back.

"I don't know," Jeremy answered, still frozen. His eyes caught Matt's across the table. Matt tried to decide whether or not to call him out and then he remembered something.

"Hey, isn't it her birthday today?"

Jeremy glared at him, "So?"

"Dude, why are you up here? You should be down there giving her a happy birthday. If ya know what I mean?" Reed elbowed Jeremy suggestively.

Jeremy clenched his fist trying to stay calm, his jaw muscles tightened and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

Just as Jeremy was about to retort, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Jeremy Austin Stone! What are you doing in this bar?!"

He turned and saw Sally McKiggin coming towards him, he just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. This night was just getting better and better.

"Dude, you're in trouble," Reed snickered, elbowing him again.

"Boy, you'd better be getting in your car soon, to drive down and see that girl of yours on her birthday."

Sally stopped when she was standing next to him, her arms crossed and she was bouncing on her foot as was her custom when she was annoyed.

"Sally…"

"Don't you 'Sally' me boy," she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of his chair and out the back door. She pushed him against the brick of the building.

"What are you doing, Jeremy?"

He was rubbing his ear and thinking about how his friends were gonna joke about this for months, being dragged by the ear out of a bar.

He met Sally's eyes, but turned away again.

"Hey, I'm talking to you boy. What's going on with you?" she asked, her voice becoming softer.

His shoulders fell in slack and his whole body seemed to shrink underneath a heavy weight.

He looked up at her, his eyes mournful, "I don't know what to do Sally. I feel like she's slipping right from my hands."

He held his hands out in front of him. He looked at the calluses and wondered why he wasn't strong enough to hold on to her. Sally pushed his hands down, so he would look at her.

"Boy, look at you, you're a mess."

"I know."

"And you're only making things worse by worrying yourself to death about this."

"I don't know what to do anymore Sally."

"Boy you take your butt, put it in the seat of your car and you take yourself down there and see the woman that you love."

"It's not that simple," Jeremy sighed.

"Yes it is." She took his hands and held them up. "Jeremy, she's not slipping out of your hands. You're letting her."

Jeremy thought about what Sally had said that night a week ago as he worked on the Chevy truck up on the lift. He wiped his hands on a fairly clean rag and took a sip of water. He had the radio set on country in the background as he thought.

"Now here's another one of my favorite's off Rodney Atkins newest album, it's not one of the better known songs, but still a favorite," the radio personality announced.

The song started out slowly with the beautiful, mournful keys of the piano. Then Rodney's voice came on woefully over the piano.

_My friends say  
They're proud of me  
For taking our break up  
So casually  
But they don't see  
What lies beneath my smile_

Jeremy leaned against the wall of the garage, letting the words sink in.

_It appears  
That I'm okay  
That I moved on  
When you walked away  
But the truth is  
Since you said goodbye_

Then the words started to make a little more sense to him, and the words that Sally said a week ago came back to him. _"Jeremy, she's not slipping out of your hands. You're letting her." _

_I'm invisibly shaken  
And quietly breakin'  
Desperately takin' one breath at a time  
Beneath this composure  
I know it's over  
Baby I'm dying cause you can't be mine  
But I will never show the toll it's taken  
Cause I'm invisibly shaken_

Hearing the pain in Rodney's voice made Jeremy's heart pinch in anguish. It was the same pain that he felt whenever he thought of her. He felt invisibly shaken, because he was quietly breaking. He kept it all inside.

_If it looks  
Like I don't care_

_It's not killing me  
Seeing you here  
And hearing you say  
You want to try us again_

_Believe me, it ain't easy  
Being this cool  
But too many times girl  
I've been your fool  
And I know I'd just  
End up here again  
_

_Invisibly shaken  
And quietly breakin'  
Desperately takin' one breath at a time  
Beneath this composure  
I know it's over  
But baby I'm dying cause you can't be mine  
But I will never show the toll it's taken  
Cause I'm invisibly shaken  
_

Finally it dawned on him that he didn't want to end up like this. He didn't want to stay like this…without her. He didn't want her to move on, and he didn't want to keep his feelings inside any longer.

_Baby I'm dying cause you can't be mine  
But I will never show the toll it's taken  
Cause I'm invisibly shaken_

"Remember folks, that's Rodney Atkins with _Invisibly Shaken_," the radio announcer said. But Jeremy didn't hear it; he was running towards his dad's office, boots thudding against the floor.

"Dad," he skidded to a stop in front of the office door.

His dad looked up from his laptop.

Jeremy's eyes were bright and he had a lopsided smile on his face, "I'm going."

Ben turned and grinned at his son. "That's my boy."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

His dad stood, "That's fine, just go get her." He pulled his son into a hug, then patted him on the back before Jeremy grabbed his jacket and left.

Taylor drove to work silently, the radio played quietly in the background but she didn't hear it. She was thinking about her birthday and how it had already been a week and a day. Jeremy still hadn't contacted her. She sighed and pulled into the parking lot. Things between them were dwindling, she could just feel it. As much as she hated to think like that, what else could she do, calling him now would just be too painful. She grabbed her purse and closed her door.

She paused before locking her car as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She turned and survey the parking lot, the sun was barely peaking out behind the early spring rain clouds. The lot was half full, mostly cars from the lunch rush about to leave. There was no one she could see looking at her, so she shook off the feeling and started up the steps.

The night was long and boring, business was slower lately. Midway between winter and summer it usually was, at least that's what Tori told her. She started cleaning early, after all the customers had left by eight and they closed at nine. So Tori decided that they were going to close early. Taylor just flipped the closed sign outward but left the door open.

When she heard the door creak open, she didn't turn from her cleaning.

"We're closed," she called."

The footsteps just came closer and closer to her. She turned angrily and almost ran into a chest. When she looked up, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and her mouth fell open in surprise, as the words choked in her throat.

Jeremy grinned and held up the bouquet of tulips, "Hi."


End file.
